All My Love to You: Reprise
by Bishimimou
Summary: The story of All my love to you told in Setsuna's point of view ONESHOT


All my Love, to You: Reprise

I notice the way she watches me from time to time: a half glance with a small smile and lightly flushed cheeks. I've noticed she does this more often as I've become more open with all of our class mates. I'll continue allowing her to watch me, if only to see that momentary blush.

She likes me holding her—touching her in some way, all the time. I'm always very careful, I know I could seriously hurt her; this scares me. If she wishes it though, I'll always hold onto her: my dear Kono-chan. She always wishes to be rough though, and sometimes it is very hard to hold back when it comes to that.

She once tightened my arms around her so tight I was afraid I was going to bruise that beautiful, silk skin of hers; the thought shook me to the core.

"Stop please." I said as evenly as I could, trying not to portray how worried I was that I'd somehow hurt her. She did, and turned to look at me in the eyes; sadness was strongly displayed among her countenance. I wasn't sure what to do, so I quickly, yet carefully put my arms around her in an embrace to quell her fears.

"Secchan." She murmured; my heart took off as it always did when she whispers that name she'd given me. I smiled carefully down at her; the emotion welling up in me was a dangerous one. I have changed at least a little for her, and to show her, I carefully brushed my lips across her brow, and cursed myself for being such an idiot seconds later as she smiled up at me.

What was she feeling? Was it the passion I'd recently began to experience, or was it a different type of affection? Was it even affection at all…

"Hey Sakurazaki!" broke through my thoughts in a muffled shout as my door handle began to wriggle; Konoka and I quickly pushed ourselves apart as my redhead neighbor waltzed in, uninvited like normal. "Konoka! You're here too, that's good! Eva-chan wants to see you guys!" Asakura Kazumi said in her hyperactive "scoop" voice, and quickly left leaving me astonished; I was unable to comprehend the sparse time I was visited her.

She never stayed fewer than fifteen minutes at a time. Another thing that struck me as odd was that she was playing messenger-girl to Evangeline; something seemed off, but I was jarred from my thoughts as I heard a giggle from my Princess, her blush had cooled as she glided forward.

"I guess we should go then!" she said pulling me off.

"O-okay!" I managed to say though my blush and I sped up slightly to leave a comfortable slack for my Kono-chan.

As we got to Evangeline's house, she left a note for us to meet at her resort, so we made our way to the back of her house into the room that harbored a large glass sphere on a pillar that contained a magically rendered resort for Evangeline's pleasure.

We walked onto the glyph painted on the floor to transport us into the resort, and we were greeted by a dark cool night. We quickly walked, like usual, to Evangeline's quarters.

"Your birthday is tomorrow, right?" my vampire master said referring to Kono-chan, and I noticed a strange grin fell across her lips. Konoka nodded with a smile as her arms wrapped around one of my own. "Great!" she exclaimed getting up from her chair.

My face fell: something was up. Something bad always happens when Evangeline is happy.

"You and girly here—"

'_Girly?_' I thought as she referred to me that way.

"—are to use my resort, I'll see you in a few days!" I heard her finish.

'_Wait, what?!_' I thought.

"Wait Eva-chan!" Kono-chan called, but to no avail. A sigh escaped from her pink lips. "What was that all about?" she muttered; I shrugged assuming she was talking to me.

"I suppose we make the most of it." I said. A deep blush covered her visage and I looked away to avoid blushing myself. I could only wonder if she was thinking as horribly as I had begun to. "Kono-chan, what do you want to do?" I said, trying to bypass the moment. "It's night time, so I suppose we can get some rest." I said, knowing she'd had quite the day, so I figured she could use it.

She smiled at me, relieved that I had suggested it, and we made our way in separate directions. As I walked down the resort's dorm halls, I noticed that there were strange signs on all of the doors. I quickly hurried down the hall back to Kono-chan.

"Secchan?" she asked as I caught up to her.

"Hey! Uh… did you notice all of the doors have 'out of order on it?" I said pointing to a nearby door so she could see.

"I found a room that wasn't!" Kono-chan said turning back to look down the hall. "It was uncomfortably big for a singular person, so I tried to find a better one." She explained.

"I believe we've been set up." I murmured and Kono-chan giggled. It wasn't meant for her to hear!

"I guess we have no choice then! We have to share the room!" Konoka said brightly, smiling toward me. I followed her slowly down the hall, and upon entering my face quickly heated at the sight of only a singular, full bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor!" I said, embarrassed at the situation. She quickly captured my hand in her vice grip.

"There's no reason we can't lay together, Secchan!" she said pointing her finger upward.

"B-but!" I pleaded, emotion was now raging within me, and all feeling left me as her head shook in the negative.

"Come on! It's chilly here, it's a nice way to keep warm." She said, hugging close to me with a sly grin. I sighed heavily, defeated. She was the only one who ever made me lose an argument.

"Fine." I breathed and followed her carefully over to the bed. "Oh, look! Clothes have been laid out, how convenient." I said with my speech dripping with sarcasm, and grabbed for the darker pair of clothes. "I'll be back in a minute." I said and left to dress alone.

I got dressed and walked down the hall to get something to drink. As I did, I got out my cell and began calling the five people, other than my Kono-chan, on my contact list. Nothing—no one, but answering machines. I walked back into the room with a sigh.

"I brought you a drink. Eva, Asuna—_everyone _refuses to answer their cell, by the way!" she said tossing my cell to the tabletop. She smiled when she caught my phone comment, and whispered "It's a trap!" with that same smile. I couldn't help but smirk at her "net lingo" and rolled my eyes.

"Apparently." I said, agreeing with her, running a hand down my face.

"Well," she started, causing my heart to race. "Let's rest a bit now, we can worry about that later." She said climbing into the large bed, and help up the covers expectant of me to follow. I blushed furiously as horrible thoughts raced through my mind. "Come on!" she urged patting the bed next to her.

I sat for a moment thinking of the pros and cons of the situation. Somehow, I couldn't make up enough excuses for me to debate, so I finally crumbled into her waiting embrace. Konoka quickly cuddled into me, and I lay still, trying to get comfortable, with the girl I liked on top of me, enough to sleep.

"Secchan?" Konoka mumbled, breaking through the meditative state I'd just achieved.

"Hmm?" I hummed as she rubbed her cheek against my arm, which caused me to relax a bit. I looked down to see her face a shade of red I'd never seen; this unsettled me.

"Well… I'm turning twenty tomorrow." She began. I was truly trying to avoid an embarrassing conversation, so I carefully ran my fingers through her silk hair, trying to lull her to slumber.

"Mhm," I confirmed, feeling I couldn't just ignore her.

"Well, Gramps, he thinks I should be married by, at the oldest, twenty-one. I just wanted you to know this before I couldn't tell you anymore." She stopped; I was sure she was hesitating, but I waited for her patiently.

"Tell me what?" I finally said, afraid that she'd fallen asleep to leave me thinking about this. I shifted to look at her to make sure, and was moderately surprised to see her looking at me.

"Secchan…" she began again, then something I'd hoped, but never expected to hear jumped from her vocal chores: "I love you so much!" she said in a passionate whisper. I sat shocked for a moment and I was confused why she would hide such passion in her eyes behind her lids.

She opened her eyes just as I felt a bright blush shine on my face. "B-but its okay if you don't feel the same; I mean—"she started rambling with an adorable blush on her face.

"Kono-chan." I said and she continued to blubber. "Kono-chan!" I said again, waiting for her to stop. Sighing after she refused to answer, I built up the courage, and kissed her, cutting her off her rant. After a minute, I shifted back and attempted a smile. "Sorry," I finally said, worried that I'd shocked her too much. "I just wanted you to hear me tell you: I love you too; I have for longer than I can even remember. I said as I ran my hand carefully down her blushing face to her neck.

I felt her tremble under my touch, and was just about to "ABORT MISSION" until I was assaulted by a volley of kisses that were powerful and passionate; each hitting me harder than the last. Finally I regained my senses: "Kono-chan!" I said admonishing her as I straddled her to get a better grip on her arms. I wore a hurt expression, I know because I was worried what would happen if I let myself go.

"Secchan?" she asked innocently, none aware of my inner turmoil.

"I can't do this!"I tried to explain, pinning an arm that had escaped back down harder than normal trying to accentuate my point.

"Why?" she asked with a hurt expression and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you. Why do you think I'm always so careful?" I tried to explain further; I was torn apart by the sorrow on her face.

"I don't care." She shouted, surprising me, but my expression didn't change. "Can't you see, I want you with me? I _want_ to be with you, like this!" she pleaded to me.

I was angry at myself at how much I was hurting her, and I was afraid that if I did this for her, how we would come away from this situation.

"Fine, you want this so much. I can't deny you." I said swallowing my fear, trying to make my princess happy again. I leaned down to kiss her and was quickly overcome with passion. My kisses became rougher as they traveled down her neck; my mind was blank.

I was a mad force, driven by nothing but pent up longing and I began unclasping her shirt. As I opened her shirt, I thought about how much I'd really _wanted _to do this for so long. I pressed my hand down on her stomach and a gasp of pain brought me out of my revere. I blinked and sat back; I was torn in half over the momentary lapse of pain I'd caused to my Princess.

I swiftly got up and turned my back to her. "Sorry." I said quietly, turned to her and carefully kissed her slightly parted lips one last time, and made my way out of the room. I couldn't stand what I had done. I was a disgusting creature with no handle on myself at all. I quickly flew to the top of a high tower to cool off for a bit in the night time breeze.

After a while, I couldn't help but think about her soft pink lips that were so comforting in that kiss. I was engulfed in what she smelled like and how soft and warm her porcelain skin felt to my touch. '_I'm so stupid!_' I thought to myself, still angry that I'd let myself do something like that. After rolling in self-loathing for what seemed like hours, I heard my name echoing throughout the large resort.

I flew down to find the only person who could be shouting my name. I finally made my way to where I felt my Kono-chan, and was astonished to see her unconscious on the cold floor.

"Kono-chan!" I shouted running up to her and knelt to her side. She was just sleeping and her eyes were leaking tears of worry, I guessed, and she uneasily mumbled my name.

"I'm sorry, don't worry, don't cry!" I cooed, lightly stroking the hair on her crown. Her expression became placid after a while, and our time was finally up. I picked her up and carried her back to her room. After laying her down in her own bed, I sat for a while expecting her to wake up shortly.

When she failed to awaken, and morning was fast approaching, I began to worry. She had sprouted a fever and I was deathly afraid that I had dealt some unfixable damage. I hastily tried to quell the fever, and after a short cry, and pleading with what ever gods there were, it died down, as well as the worry in my heart.

Upon the morning sun rising, Kono-chan began stirring slightly and her eyes opened upon me.

"What?" she whispered as she squinted because of the sun now shining through her curtains.

"I brought you home. I'm sorry… I was not good to you last night." I said quietly, and she jumped and grabbed my waist, now that I'd sat on her bed.

"I was stupid! It's my fault!"

I laughed a little, when she looked up at me to see my tear stained face. I smiled down at her, and she smiled back at me.

"Happy birthday, my love." I said lightly kissing her and cupped my hand around her cheek. "I'm sorry for those." I said, rubbing my thumb across a bruise that blemished her neck.

"What?" she asked confused, then I noticed she probably didn't know about it.

"Here," I said, moving my hand down and lifted the hem of her shirt just enough so she could see the dark bruise that marred her stomach.

"N-no, it's fine. I wish I hadn't urged you to do that." She said leaning into my hand that continued cupping her neck.

"No, I should've held back." I said leaning down to kiss her bruise. She blushed lightly.

"Well, you still haven't given me a birthday present…" she said in a tone that reminded me of that sly voice Asakura. I blushed deeply realizing where she was going with this.

"I guess we'll just have to fix that." I said just as slyly with a soft smile and kissed her lips once again; positioning myself comfortably as I deepened the kiss.

-------

That time we shared was more than memorable, and will never be forgotten.

_**END**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**AN: **_Well this is the mirror fic to __**All my Love to You**__. I certainly hope that you enjoy it as much as the one in Konoka's POV. Please, if you have the time, leave a review, tell me the ups and downs of the story!!! I'll take anything!_

_~Bishimimou_


End file.
